1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system having capacity indication function of a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on moving magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM module and it is called a SATA DIMM device. The SATA DIMM device can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to add storage capacity. However, when the storage capacity of the SATA DIMM device is full, data stored on the SATA DIMM device may need to be deleted to make room for new data or the new data must be discarded. This is an inconvenience when erasing of data may not be an option and the new data is too important to be discarded. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.